Sokara / LA Quotes Extras
Invisible Ties (Premonition) “Rubio! No! This can't be how it ends!” —Sokara's quote after Rubio dies in Premonition. Chapter Quotes Vs. Eleanore (as Lunaria) * Sokara: Who is your father? * Lunaria: I've said enough for one day, sir. * Sokara: Hmph. Is that how it is? Koshka owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Ruler and the interests of Delyra. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you. * Lunaria: Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance... We shall see who shames who! Chapter 11 Vs. Garea * Garea: Come, princeling! I've sharpened my sword just for you! * Sokara: My sister wished for our people to know peace, Garea. But as long as you draw breath, it can never come. For Delyra! Chapter 16 Vs. Mig'ron * Sokara: Fiend! You invade kingdoms and bully them into submission... Why? What does it achieve? * Mig'ron: Do you even need ask, whelp? Emperor Sargon is destined to rule this world, plain and simple. * Sokara: Yes, but to what end? * Mig'ron: Irrelevant! Sargon's mind is beyond the grasp of common men. * Sokara: So you don't even know what you're fighting for? * Mig'ron: I tend to my own beard, boy. A soldier does not question orders. But he gives his loyalty—and maybe his life—in the service of greater men. * Sokara: Great men? Is living only to conquer so great an ambition? * Mig'ron: What could be greater! Once I had dreams myself of commanding a nation... But Sargon? Aye, he dreams bigger. He would rule the entire world! Mine is nothing compared to the moxie of the Conqueror. I am but a single tiny hair on the beard of a flea in his great mustache! Have you not tasted the thrill of being part of something bigger than yourself? * Sokara: Not at the price of inflicting cruelty and suffering, no. * Mig'ron: Hmph. Then we have nothing more to discuss. Prepare to learn the meaning of the word "beard." ...Fear, I mean fear! Chapter 17 Vs. Jesse * Jesse: Then you'd be Prince Sokara... Once, I followed your exalted sister, you know. Made the pilgrimage all the way to Delyrus, just to hear her speak. I, too, grew up worshipping Solaris and the Solara Mother. * Sokara: ...Yet you abandoned your faith. * Jesse: I have no use for invisible spirits any longer. I serve a god among men now. Emperor Sargon will do what no religion ever could—unite all people. * Sokara: Your naivete betrays you. Think about it: who willingly follows a tyrant? * Jesse: Thinking plays no part in it. In words and deeds, a great leader takes hold of the heart, not the mind. I remember your sister possessing that selfsame gift for inspiring others. Doubtless many still cling to the power of her poetry. But I have found a greater voice... * Sokara: My sister believed we all desire the same thing: peace. If Sargon holds such promise, why must he use violence to unite the people? * Jesse: Now who is being naive, good Prince? Sometimes those who will not walk must be dragged along or pushed aside. So raise your sword, Stormfang of Delyra, and prepare to be pushed aside. Chapter 18 Vs. Yirien * Sokara: General Yirien. * Yirien: Aye, that is the name. What would you have of me, Delyran? * Sokara: I would ask why a famed swordmaster would sell his honor to Sargon. * Yirien: ...That is not your concern. * Sokara: ...Are you truly your sister's brother? She is a principled woman. Even knowing Sargon's strength, she has fought on valiantly. Are you so deluded as to genuinely consider her your enemy? Or are you simply afraid of your master? * Yirien: Afraid...? Yes, fear plays its part, that I cannot deny. * Sokara: ...You admit it, then? You are craven! * Yirien: I did not say it was fear for my life. That my reasons exist is not cause to explain them all to strangers. * Sokara: If there's honor left in you, say it now. You could still join us... * Yirien: The bones have been thrown, lad. All that remains is to see where they fall. * Sokara: So be it. Chapter 19 Vs. Sargon * Sargon: Why do you resist me, little Prince? * Sokara: You enslave the weak and kill the able. You are the enemy of peace. * Sargon: I would end the reign of the gods, and you object on moral grounds?! Ichor is spilled in any new birth, Prince. And in many a just cause, as you know... * Sokara: There is no justification for what you've done. * Sargon: By whose laws do you judge me? Yours? Your sister's? The gods'? * Sokara: You cannot— * Sargon: Look at you! Are you not ashamed? Your mind is filled with nothing but secondhand beliefs. You dance upon the stage of your gods like a mindless puppet! THAT is what I reject: being a slave to tradition, to obligation. The old ways. Damn the gods! Damn their fates and their destinies! I will have true freedom! Any man who offers less is my enemy. * Sokara: Enough! I don't require every detail of your twisted philosophy. You're a villain and a murderer, plain and simple. And I am the justice you deserve. * Sargon: Ha ha ha! Better, Prince. Much better! Be not an agent of someone else's justice, but justice itself! Now, let us fight as two great men, freed of their gods. I grant any challenger the chance to test his will against my own... But you, too, shall be found wanting! Chapter 20 Vs. Sargon '' * '''Sokara:' Sargon! * Sargon: Prince... * Sokara: Will you surrender? * Sargon: Don't waste my time with questions you know the answers to, boy. * Sokara: It did not have to be this way... You believe in mankind's strength... So did my sister. You believe that we are masters of our destinies... So do I. You could have joined us. * Sargon: ME, JOIN YOU?! Does a pegasus join with the flea on its back? A dragon, with a cow it eats?! You forget your place, BOY. I am the Conqueror! I will unite the world! * Sokara: No! ...I will. And not by forcing all the people to choose the sword or the knee. Peace will only come by stoking people's hearts...not their fear. * Sargon: You think that's what you've done? What your sister did before you? No, she shouted some nonsense and leapt off a rock! Such weakness! * Sokara: Wrong. Not weakness—strength. That one act lives on, and WILL live on, longer than all your conquests... * Sargon: And longer than you will... Come then, flea, and die for your peace! * Sokara: Arc, I tried... Chapter 22 Vs. Aegis * Sokara: A final question, witch, before you die— * Aegis: Oh? Then perhaps one final answer, boy, before you fail... * Sokara: Who is Krotos? Why do you follow him? * Aegis: He is...a father to me. * Sokara: ...What?! But... You're Marco's sister?! * Aegis: Aha ha ha! You damn fool! not literally... But he did raise me as if I were his own. Taught me everything... I was a poor orphaned wretch with dirt for food, yet Master Krotos took me in. He provided when others would have watched me starve. I would never presume that he loves me... But he is everything I know of love. I would gladly die at his command. * Sokara: Even knowing his actions will destroy the world? * Aegis: But he IS the world—and it is YOU that would destroy HIM! From where I stand, YOU are the only aggressor here. How Marco lives with the shame, attacking his own ichor... * Sokara: Marco sees beyond himself, to the larger reality. One person's life means nothing in the shadow of millions. * Aegis: A sweet sentiment, and easily spoken when you bear no love for the one... But more difficult when the sacrifice was your exalted sister, wasn't it? I don't expect you to see the world through my eyes, Prince. But I won't pretend to understand how things look through yours. * Sokara: ...Then I suppose there is nothing more to say. * Aegis: No, I suppose there isn't. Chapter 23 Vs. Krotos (First Battle) * Krotos: Heh ha, are you so eager to meet your end, little Prince? You WILL die here. Your future is already written. * Sokara: I tell you again: I make my own future. And it's one you'll not live to see! Endgame Vs. Garuga * Sokara: I come to end you, Garuga! * Garuga: ...ARROGANT MORTAL...I AM THE END! Event Tile Relationship Tile Asking - Normal * "I've often wondered what drives you. Do you have any dreams or aspirations?" (dreams) * "Hello. You're in a good mood. Find a new weapon you like?" (happy) * "I noticed you vanish from camp sometimes. Where is it you go?" (free time) * "You know, you’ve grown very skilled. Care to pair up in the coming battle?" (team up) Replying - Normal * "I just want to be strong enough to keep my friends and loved ones safe." (dreams) * "Oh, I'm just having a regular day. You're the one who looks happy!" (happy) * "If I’m not napping, I’m swinging a sword. ... Predictable, I know." (free time) * "All right. Together, we’ll be unstoppable. We’ll smash right through their ranks!" (team up) Asking - Arcturakos * "Arc, you need to find new dreams. You can't dwell forever on what you've lost." (dreams) * "You seem happy today, Arc. Is your memory clearing up?" (happy) * "Arc, you've been wandering off alone a lot lately. It's starting to worry me." (free time) * "Arc, you need to be careful out there. Stay close to me and be my support." (team up) Replying - Arcturakos * "I dream of being strong enough to protect the realm you loved. And I swear I will." (dreams) * "I'm just glad to have you back. That's all." (happy) * "You know me—training, breaking things with my sword... I guess you don't remember." (free time) * "Of course, Arc. I won't let anyone hurt you again." (team up) Asking - Married * "How are you holding up, (name)? I couldn’t bear to lose you." (promise) * "(name), I never get tired of looking at you." (compliment) * "I love you, (name). I just want to make sure I say that often." (love) * "You dropped something, (name). Is this..." (gift) Replying - Married * "Don’t worry. I’m doing just fine. I would never leave you to fend for yourself." (promise) * "You’re the one who’s beautiful. I’m a lucky man to have you." (compliment) * "Well...I love you too. It’s a bit silly to just say it like that, but there it is." (love) * "Oh! That’s a gift for you. I remember how your eyes lit up when you saw it in town." (gift) Asking - Child * "(name), we should train sometime. See how you fare against your father!" (train) * "How are you holding up, (name)? I've been worried." (concern) * "You must have sacrificed a lot to come back in time, (name). Anything you need?" (gift) * "Tell me about the future, (name). How did you pass the time?" (story) Replying - Child * "Well, I never turn down a challenge. But don't think I'll pull my punches just for you." (train) * "I'm just fine. Sorry if I worried you." (concern) * "That's all right, (name). I appreciate the thought." (gift) * "Well, you missed a lot before we met. More than I could ever describe. We should have a meal and share these stories - just the two of us. That way I can learn more about you too." (story) [[The Shepherds Pavilion|'Shepherd's Pavilion']] Alone * "I hope soon the realm can be at peace..." (misc) * "Where is all this strength coming from? I feel like I could topple a mountain!" (surge) Greetings - Normal * "Hello, Marco. Doing your morning rounds?" (morning) * "Hello, Rubio. On a break?" (day) * "Are you as tired as me, Marco? The days fly by so fast..." (evening) * "Rubio, I’m glad you’re on patrol, but go ahead and rest." (night) * "Happy birthday, Rubio!" (Rubio's birthday) Greetings - Married * "Hello, Rubino. It's a fine morning, isn't it?" (morning) * "Hello, Marcella. Where are we headed today?" (day) * "Hello, Rubino. It's gotten late, hasn't it?" (evening) * "Hello, Marcella. We should turn in for the night." (night) * "Happy birthday, Rubino!" (birthday) Confession “You are the wind at my back and the sword at my side. Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world... just you and me.” — Sokara's confession quote. [[Garuga (chapter)|'Final Chapter']] “Fight back! You have to keep fighting! Fight back, Rubio! You swore to do so, remember? Now keep your damn word!” — Sokara's final chapter quote. Paralogue 22 (Pre-Battle Quote) “None will stand in my way! Least of all me!” — Sokara's pre-battle quote against a Sokara Mirage. Special Conversations Enemy Conversations Paralogue 10 Vs. Cadwell * Cadwell: Damn... Useless fools, all of you! * Sokara: And what does that make the man cowering behind them? * Cadwell: Bah! I'll use your corpse to clean the blood from my boots! Paralogue 19 Vs. Sargon * Sokara: Sargon! You survived?! * Sargon: My heart beats no more... But the flame of life within me refuses to gutter out. This marks the third and final time our blades will cross! * Sokara: The war has ended, Sargon! We've no reason left to fight. * Sargon: We have EVERY reason! A conqueror rules by strength alone. Defeat is death, and I must rise again! * Sokara: That's utter nonsense! The titan hydra dragon is reborn and plans to destroy this world! If you're really so dead set on battle, then fight at my side! * Sargon: Such arrogance. This world is mine! I'll suffer no one to harm what is mine, be they man, dragon, or otherwise. * Sokara: Then let's strike him down together. * Sargon: Words will not divert my course. Only steel! If you would claim me, draw your blade and make it so! * Sokara: *Sigh* Fine! We can fight again... But when I defeat you THIS time, you WILL join my cause! DLC Pre-Battle quotes Ara:gary- Road of the Ocean (Pre-Battle) “Why in the seven hells am I fighting for someone else's nest egg? I don't think I've had a less inspiring cause in my whole life. Well, as long as there are enemies here, I may as well use them for training.” — Sokara's pre-battle quote. Est:ria- Lake of Hostility (Pre-Battle) “Shooing miscreants away from crops? Am I back in my early Shepherd days? Still, I've vowed to help people in need, so help I shall!” — Sokara's pre-battle quote. Gra:xalon- Distant Danger (Pre-Battle) “You said you gave your lives in a battle on which the future hung in the balance. Then you should understand why I have to defeat you here... I'm sorry, friend, but I can ill afford to share your fate!” — Sokara's pre-battle quote. Sh:ex Dros- Fountain of Wonders (Pre-Battle) “I wish I had the power to give you back your lives... But now that you're Siren, all I can do is fell you again - hopefully for good. Forgive me for not reaching you sooner...” — Sokara's pre-battle quote. Tera:bia- Rune Tomb (Pre-Battle) “A tremor, followed by a surge of Sirens... It's just like what happened in Delyra. And that was just the beginning of all our troubles... I'm not about to let the same or worse happen here!” — Sokara's pre-battle quote. Mount Des:tiny- Hope of the Strong (Pre-Battle) “Who knew we had a roster? And from the sounds of it, quite a scandalous one... Well, my army's reputation is MY reputation. I have to get that book back!” — Sokara's pre-battle quote. Summer Scramble (Pre-Battle) “It feels a bit strange to get the celebrity treatment... But I'll admit—after a long march, it's nice to be pampered. The least we can do in return is live up to the gossip and rout these fiends!” — Sokara's pre-battle quote. Paradise Scramble (Pre-Battle) “You Sirens stick out like sore thumbs in a place as tranquil as this. Seriously, can we not even take a bath in peace? Oh well. A Shepherd's got to do what a Shepherd's got to do!” — Sokara's pre-battle quote. > Return to Profile. Category:Unit Quotes